Confusing Thoughts and Fatal Actions
by Lovebrittanaforever
Summary: Santana loves hanging out with her best friend Brittany. Everything is great until Santana starts having thoughts she thinks she shouldn't be having about Brittany. Will their friendship get complicated if Santana acts on her thoughts?


This is my first Fanfiction ever, and I hope you like it! I'll probably keep writing it, but I don't know if I'll keep posting, that depends on the reviews! Sorry this first chapter is so short, I just wanted to get started. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Confusing Thoughts and Fatal Actions

- Chapter 1 -

Santana walked into math class, late as always. She didn't think it was her fault though, school just starts too early. As she waved to her teacher and took her seat, she glanced at the clock. Only 15 minutes late. Not too bad. The Latina began drifting away in her imagination as her teacher started talking. All she could think about were her plans for that day. She had to baby-sit, and usually she would hate that, but her best friend Brittany was coming with her. Then after that she was going to Brittany's house for a sleepover.

Before she knew it, everyone around her was standing up to leave. Startled, Santana quickly stuffed her things into her red and white binder. She stood, but before she could walk out of class, she was interrupted by one of her classmates.

"Santana! Wait up!" called Josh, a captain for the WHMS soccer team. He had some buzz at the school, but definitely not enough to be close with Santana.

"What Josh? I have to find Britt, she's waiting for me," Santana didn't even stop to talk; she just slowed down a little as Josh tried to catch up to her.

"What are your plans toni-" Santana cut him off.

"That's sweet. I'm busy," and with that, Santana was gone in the crowded hallway. She spotted the blonde standing by the lockers, leaning against them and popping her gum. As Santana got closer, she saw Brittany look up and her eyes lit up.

"San!" Brittany grinned as she skipped over to Santana and hugged her.

"Britt-Britt." Santana giggled into the dancer's neck. "Are you still in tonight? I don't wanna deal with the damn demons alone."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything!" Brittany chirped as Santana's grin widened.

After school was over, Santana met Brittany at her locker. Brittany was getting her bag and Santana couldn't help but notice how well Brittany's jeans fit her. Wait, why was she thinking about that? Santana shook her head and looked up, only to find Josh grinning next to her.

"What's up, San?" Josh asked nervously.

"Waiting for Britt," Santana said, but didn't look up.

"Wanna go out sometime? I know you're busy tonight, but maybe Saturday. If you're free. I know you're a busy person, but I mean… Just… Do you maybe want to see a movie?" rambling annoyed Santana more than anything. Even more than a soccer player hitting on her.

Santana looked up at Josh. Well really, she glared. "Maybe if you grow two inches by Saturday I'll consider," turning her head away from Josh, the Latina grabbed Brittany's pinky and they walked toward the front together.

Brittany looked at Santana with one of her eyebrows slightly furrowed. Her stare alone made Santana turn to Brittany. "What?"

"Why'd you shut him down like that? He's kinda hot," Santana grimaced as Brittany said this. She didn't know why, but whenever her best friend expressed her attraction to boys it really bugged her. The only explanation for Santana's hurt she could come up with was that she wanted Brittany to hangout with her and didn't want a boy in the way.

"He's not… Jock enough…" Santana frowned. She wasn't even attracted to the jocks. What was up with her? Then she remembered the dream she'd had last night.

_Brittany stared into her eyes and she could feel the blonde's breath on her lips as their foreheads pressed together. Santana slowly lowered herself so that she was laying down on her bed. She pulled Brittany down with her, her hand caressing the small of her back. Suddenly Brittany leaned down and closed the space between their lips. Santana had never felt anything like it. It was as if her brain was a thunder storm, with all the thoughts in her head being drowned out by rumbles, and sending lightning through her entire body._

_ Suddenly she felt Brittany's hand slide onto her stomach and underneath her shirt. The feel of her chilled hand on her stomach was intoxicating, and this feeling only grew as her hand started tracing farther and farther down…_

Santana woke up after that part of her dream. She was so confused and scared by it. Why was she thinking about Brittany like that? Why was she thinking about a _girl_ like that?

Suddenly, she snapped out of her thoughts as Brittany called her from across the car, "Santana, come on. Unlock the car. We're gonna be late!" Brittany looked at her watch, "you said we have to be there at 3:30? It's 3:19!"

"Oh shit!" Santana mumbled as she dug around for her keys. When she found them at the bottom of her bag, she quickly unlocked the car and hopped in. Brittany did the same, and they were off.

It was a long night of piggyback rides and Disney Channel before Santana and Brittany finally got the kids to go to sleep. Only 2 hours past their bedtime, too. Santana collapsed onto the coach and Brittany soon followed. The blonde leaned against the arm of the coach and closed her eyes. Before long, Santana noticed that Brittany had fallen asleep. Looking at how beautiful her BFF was in her blue v-neck and black skinny jeans, a thought popped into Santana's head; _I like her._

Wait. She didn't mean it like that. Or did she? Santana was struggling with her thoughts so much that she didn't see Brittany wake up and slowly sit straighter up. She grumbled, which got Santana's attention.

"How long was I asleep?" Brittany mumbled.

"Like five minutes Britt. We have like two hours 'till they come, why don't you go back to sleep," Santana suggested this because Brittany looked so tired, but because she was so confused by her thoughts that she didn't want to sit alone in a dim room with her for two hours.

"Nah, let's watch TV," Brittany grabbed the remote and turned on Big, Rich, Texas. "Yes! I love this episode!" she squealed and turned towards the TV.

Santana just stared at Brittany's face, the light from the TV was flickering off her cheeks so perfectly. The Latina's eyes started tracing her face down and soon she was staring at the blonde's lips. In that moment there was only one thing Santana wanted to do.

Make her dream come true.


End file.
